Li Dian
Li Dian (onyomi: Ri Ten) is a veteran general who had been with Cao Cao since the beginning. A lover of learning, he had a very cool and careful personality. He stopped the violence of his peers on numerous occasions. Together with Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he served in the defense of Hefei. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Li Dian was a generic Wei NPC since the series' second title. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed tenth place for most desirable friend. He ranked thirty-fourth in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. This counterpart has a character image song titled BAD INTUITION and shares a duet with Yue Jin called True Power. His character's height in Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Recruited by Xiahou Dun during the eighth installment, Li Dian fights alongside Yue Jin at Hulao Gate under Cao Cao. The two quickly prove themselves by helping their lord defeat Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Shortly after the land is further plunged into chaos, Li Dian finds himself participating in more battles under Cao Cao. He appears numerous times clashing against Xu Shu at Xinye, assisting in the pacification of the Yuan Family at Hebei, Lu Bu at Xiapi, and among those who were present at Chibi. After the defeat in Chibi, Li Dian is sent to help Zhang Liao defend Hefei from Wu. Despite reluctance from both himself and Yue Jin, the two eventually decide to follow Zhang Liao and together they defeat Sun Quan. In other Wu and Shu stories, Li Dian often appears (usually accompanied by Yue Jin) as a recurring general who loyally serves Cao Cao and Cao Pi. In an alternate Shu story path, he arrives as reinforcements in the defense of Chang An and is among those slain at Xuchang in the final push against Wei. He takes a more active role in Wu's story being responsible for trapping Sun Quan in his own camp at Hefei. In the alternate path, he supports Cao Pi at Hefei Castle and defends his defeated lord. He is last seen among the Wei officers that survived the war, enjoying a peacefully united land. Conversely, in Wu's hypothetical path, Hefei falls to the Wu forces due to the intervention of Zhou Yu and Lu Su. After Zhang Liao's attempt to destroy Xiaoshi Bridge fails, Lu Su correctly predicts Li Dian's ambush path, and he is surprised and driven off before he can attack the Wu main camp. He rejoins Zhang Liao and Yue Jin at the gates of Hefei Castle for a last stand, but all three are defeated and forced to retreat. He later fights back against Wu's attack on Xuchang but acts as a representative from Wei alongside Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua for the banquet celebrating the new alliance between the three kingdoms. One of the new scenarios in Xtreme Legends has Li Dian join the search for Cai Wenji who had been kept hostage by the Xiongnu. Exhausted from fighting several women who they mistook for Cai Wenji, he is exasperated when the damsel herself finally approaches the men of Wei. Character Information Developers Li Dian was one of the many popular choices for Wei before his playable debut, so developers gave in to requests for the newest Dynasty Warriors title. They believe his historical contributions would be interesting adds for Zhang Liao and other characters at Hefei. Designers struggled the most with his big hairdo, or the main draw of his design. His hair was going to be bigger and wilder, but developers cut back when they considered his level-headed personality. Personality A witty and resourceful individual, Li Dian's words and gestures can at times befuddle his closest allies. Extremely laid-back, he often talks casually with his fellow officers and is calm and cautious in making decisions. He takes his duties seriously and is willing to accomplish them by any means he deems necessary. He also possesses a keen intuition. As he is close to Yue Jin, he often chides the shorter man to be more confident in himself and to not be so obsessed with his height. Despite Zhang Liao's past service under Lu Bu causing the death of Li Dian's uncle, the two share a mutual respect though Li Dian often wishes that Zhang Liao would use some restraint during battle. Voice Actors *Lucien Dodge - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *Hirofumi Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kousuke Toriumi - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Li Dian/Quotes *"I bring news that the enemy is advancing on our camp. Please prepare for battle immediately!" :"Is that so? I don't sense any great threat though..." :"Then perhaps the scout was mistaken. Your hunches always prove correct, Master Li Dian." :"More importantly, is your stomach okay? I had a really bad feeling about breakfast this morning." :"I don't feel anything... Huh? Urgh, my stomach's suddenly... Ugh..." ::~~Yue Jin and Li Dian; Dynasty Warriors 8 Gameplay Li Dian is affiliated with the wheeled halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , ( ): A fierce diagonal slash that may freeze opponents. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Leaps high up into the air and swings weapon horizontally to the right before driving it unto the ground to produce a powerful tremor. :Musou - Imperial Fire (炎帝): : Swings weapon forward, sending out two spinning discs to slash enemies in the front arc. :Alternate Musou - Royal Lightning (雷公): R1 + : Releases lightning-imbued spinning discs that randomly rotate in front of Li Dian, causing streaks of electricity to follow their trails. The halberd's shaft is then used as a lightning rod to attract several bolts when the discs return back in place. :Aerial Musou - Regal Wind (風伯): , : Drops two spinning discs that diagonally descend upon the enemy ranks, slicing them for a short moment. :Awakening Musou: Attacks enemies with multiple spin slashes done in alternating angles. It ends with him grinding the opposition momentarily before blowing them away. The extension of the move has him rotate continuously while dragging halberd on the ground, eventually spinning faster after moving. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Li Dian uses the wheeled halberd as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Li Dian was from Juye county in the Shanyang commandery. His father was Li Qian, his brother was Li Zheng, and one of his sons was Li Zhen. Li Dian joined Cao Cao in tearing the Yellow Turban siege at Shouzhang as well as the campaigns against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian. After Li Qian was killed, Li Zheng was successful in his mission to defeat Lu Bu's general Xue Lan and pacifying the counties of Yu province. Li Zheng died, leaving Li Dian to succeed him and take command of his troops. He was appointed Governor of Lihu. In the battles against Yuan Shao and his sons, Li Dian helped along the grain and silk for the army leading his kinsmen and subordinates. In the latter face-off, along with Cheng Yu, Li Dian was to transport supplies on the river, but Yuan Shang had an officer stationed on the river, blocking the supply line. Cao Cao had advised to dismount from the boats should the route be blocked, but Li Dian, confident that the army could best the obstructing enemy, brought up the topic of clearing the river. Cheng Yu agreed and they warded off Yuan Shang's officer. Liu Biao then sent Liu Bei to attack Ye, which was controlled by Cao Cao, while Cao Cao was away with the main army facing Yuan Shang. Together with Yu Jin and Xiahou Dun, Li Dian marched to repel them. Xiahou Dun wished to pursue when Liu Bei had his camp set aflame and retreated south, but Li Dian warned that the path to pursue was narrow and had dense woods surrounding it. Nevertheless Xiahou Dun pursued with Yu Jin following and Li Dian staying with the camp. As foreseen, Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin were ambushed and Li Dian arrived as reinforcement. The sight of the assistance caused Liu Bei to actually flee. Li Dian and Yue Jin later defeated Gao Gan at Hu Pass and Guan Cheng at another location. Li Dian was made General Who Captures Caitiffs and Marquis of a Chief Village. His clan numbered some thousand families, and added with subordinates was three thousand, totaling to thirteen thousand people. With his lord's permission, Li Dian moved them to Ye in the Wei prefecture and was made General Who Breaks the Caitiffs. With Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he was stationed in Hefei where Sun Quan was to attack. The three were on bad terms, but Li Dian said, "This is an important affair for the state... how can my personal hatred make me neglect the common good?" The three were able to force Sun Quan to retreat, and Li Dian's fief was increased to 400 households. Li Dian died at the age of 36 with Li Zhen succeeding him. He was posthumously honored as Marquis of Sympathy by Cao Pi. The Wei Shu records how Li Dian, though diligent in studying, did not like military affairs in his youth. He was also a humble, excellent scholar, a respected leader, and would not quarrel with other generals to gain merit. Chen Shou, author of the Records of Three Kingdoms, praised Li Dian as an admirable character in his righteousness. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Wei Characters Category:Kessen Characters